Hetalia smut oneshots
by horrorgirl123
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Will accept any pairing requests and almost all scenarios
1. Chapter 1

hello! if you have any pairing requests, feel free to send them :) ill write any pairing, m/m, m/f, or f/f, and if you have anything specific you want, be sure to comment. ill try most stuff, however rape or non-consentual is a BIG no. Underaged is okay (eg. sealand/latvia, lietchenstein/switzerand), as are threesomes. I already have some pairings that ill start writing that ill list bellow. hope you enjoy :)

pairings-

-USUK

-PruCan

-FrUk

-RusAme

-swissliet

-AmeCan

-Belarus/Ukraine

-GerIta

-Spamano

-Germancest

-AsaKiku

-Prussia x Japan

-England x Canada

-Russia x Prussia

-PruAus

-Japan x Greece

-Greece x Turkey

-China x Liechtenstein

ill add whatever i get requested. I will rewrite pairings if in given a different scenario


	2. AsaKiku

heya :) this is just a bit of a request I got from a friend. I'll get on with the requests soon, but i accidentally figured out a decent plot for this one, so thought i might as well write it.

warnings- smuuuuuuuuuut, and bad language

disclaimer- I sadly do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Arthur frowned as he heard a muffled noise from where he lay, seemingly on the floor below him, and got up to find the source of the strange sound. The Brit go up slowly stood, stretching, not used to sleeping on the futon that was customary to Japans house, nor the morning light that filtered through the thin paper. Pulling aside the thin door, he stepped out, almost walking into one of the pretty slender house maids that took care of the cleaning, then frowning as she bowed quickly, blushing darkly and rushing off after a quick, formal greeting. As Arthur puzzled this, he stretched again, then it dawned on him that he had slept shirtless, causing the maid, who was unused to such 'nudity' much shock. Smirking slightly, he decided to stay shirtless too see how many more of the young innocent maids he could shock in his journey to find the strange sound that was slowly getting more frequent. He headed for the stairs, climbing down slowly, the sound getting louder, apparently coming from the left side of the house, Kiku's quarters. Arthur began wandering around the corridors, the sounds getting clearer and louder as he walked towards Kiku's bedroom. Then he froze, hearing a loud clear <em>male<em> moan, right next to him. He slid open the sliding door slowly and quietly, then blushing darkly at the sight before him. The large TV screen displayed a cute anime boy with black hair and dark eyes being roughly fucked by a tall guy with blond hair and green eyes. But Arthur's attention was fixed on the boy on his hands and knees in front the screen, two fingers deep inside his ass and a hand wrapped around his hard cock, moaning loudly and visibly shaking, eyes glued to the screen, and to Arthur's surprise, moaning 'Artie' loudly every time he pushed his fingers in. Arthur contemplated leaving, but with the person he had wanted to fuck right there naked before him, and moaning his name, it was only right to stay and watch, if not even help, if he was asked too. Kiku gasped and shuddered, jerking into both his hands as he came with a loud yelp, slumping after a few seconds panting, eyes closed.

''Kiiiiiiiku~'' the Brit called out teasingly, leaning against the door frame, shirtless, the tent in his loose pj bottoms aching and obvious. He watched as the small Japanese man beneath him froze, then sighed, turning around after pulling a blanket over to cover himself

''H-hello Arthur-san, how long have you been there?'' Kiku muttered, glancing at the man stood before him, the same one that he had lusted over for more than three hundred years, then looking away quickly upon noticing the prominent erection that his pajama bottoms did little to hide, only glancing back when the Brit moved closer, until he was standing in front of the man

''long enough to know you want me~'' Arthur smirked '' and long enough to know you want my cock in your ass''

Arthur watched as the man beneath him trembled and whimpered, blushing darkly and squirming, not missing the frequent glances that were aimed at his crotch

''or would you rather it was in your mouth, Japan~?'' The Brit teased, only to jump then shiver in pleasure as a small palm skimmed his length on the way to the waist band of his pj bottoms, Kiku kneeling in front of him, the blanket discarded showing his slender body andhalf hard prick. His dark brown eyes were hazed with lust as he licked his lips nervously

''p-please Artie~? Can I?'' Kiku moaned, head by Arthur's crotch, looking up pleadingly at the blushing man

'' of course, i-if you want too'' The Brit muttered, the gasped as the cold air hit his hot cock as his pj bottoms were swiftly pulled down, quickly replaced by the warm wetness of Kiku's tongue as it hungrily chased the pre that had began to leak from Arties slit, and urged on by the loud moan and buck of the hips from the blond. Arthur tangled his hands in Kiku's hair, guiding the younger mans mouth to his tip, then rocking his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock into the warm wetness of the brunettes mouth, moaning loudly, then shuddering as his cock was eagerly taken into the others mouth, Kiku's tongue running alone the vein underneath as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking eagerly and bobbing his head up and down the Brits large prick

''s-shit i'm c-close~!'' Artie moaned, hips bucking, hands gripped firmly in Kiku's hair, thengroaning as he came hard, filling Japans mouth with his bitter-sweet seed

''holy shit, y-you're good at that'' He moaned as Kiku pulled back off his cock, having swallowed the cum happily

'' thank you, mast-'' Kiku paused, flushing a dark red, hand clamped over his mouth for a second '' thank you, Arthur''

'' do you wanna be fucked now, Japan'' Artie asked the flushed man beneath him, changing the subject for now, but sure to use it later, then grinned as he nodded eagerly, still blushing ''hands and knees then. Like you were before~''

Kiku wriggled around, getting to his hands and knees in front of the smirking English-man, before hesitantly reaching to firmly grasp his own ass and spread to give Artie better view of what he was about to fuck.

''good boy~'' Arthur muttered, noticing the shiver that went down Kiku's spine, before tapping three fingers against the boys slightly swollen lips, groaning quietly as his lips parted so he could suck on them hungrily. Once Arthur was sure they were wet enough, he pulled them from Kiku's mouth then pressed them to his tight asshole, pressing his middle finger in easily since Kiku was already half stretched anyway, then slipping a second in with only a little resistance and a loud moan from the trembling Japanese man beneath him, rocking and scizzoring his fingers and fucking him slowly as he stretched, pushing a third in slowly when the male beneath him whined and pressed back onto his hand.

''A-Arthur~ hurry up and fuck me already, pleaaase~'' Kiku whimpered, looking back at the blond behind him, eyes clouded with lust and cheeks flushed, lips parting in a sharp gasp as the Brit pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his huge cock to the lust driven man under him, pushing in slowly as not to hurt his friend/lover, but his size still drew a pained whine from the small man, forcing him to stop once he was fully sheathed in his hot tightness, waiting until Kiku rocked back onto Artie, encouraging him to start moving. The blond slowly pulled out, then pulled Kiku's slim hips back onto him, eliciting a loud moan from Kiku as he was completely filled. As Arthur began to fuck him faster, the boy beneath trembled more, before gasping loudly as the Artie wrapped a hand around his small prick and pumped in time with his thrusts

''i-i-i'm gonna c-cum i-if you do that!'' Kiku half moaned half whined

'' thats the point~'' the Brit gasped, pumping his partners dick harder, then hearing Kiku's loud gasp, and feeling his hot sticky seed splash on the hand wrapped around his cock and his ass tighten causing him to groan as he came hard deep in his friends ass. Once they had both rode out their climaxes, Artie pulled out slowly, moaning a little as Kiku whined at the loss, then lying down beside his new lover, smiling softly as Kiku flopped down on top him, blushing darkly

'' i-i love you, Arthur-san'' Kiku murmered, quickly glancing into the Brits tired emerald eyes

'' I love you too Kiku'' The blond responded instantly, reaching up to stroke the boy raven locks gently, watching him as he slowly fell asleep, exhausted


End file.
